OhJadi Gitu?
by Abitaruya
Summary: manis asemnya hubungan pasangan yang ngegemesin...uri MarkJin couple...terinspirasi dari Jinyoung yang ga ikut ke China karena jadwal filmnya...


OH…JADI GITU?

Jinyoung menghenyakkan tubuhnya di kursi belakang mobil, dia baru saja menyelesaikan scene terakhirnya hari ini. Matanya terpejam karena lelah dan oh, jangan lupakan kerinduan pada keenam rekannya yang lain. Sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak bertemu mereka, jinyoung jarang pulang ke dorm akhir-akhir ini. Saat ini teman-temannya sedang ada di China, aaahhhh, dia sangat ingin ikut sebenarnya.

Perlahan Jinyoung membuka matanya, mencari-cari ponselnya. Siapa tahu dia dapat berita dari situs fanpage GOT7. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk dibibirnya saat melihat photo-photo yang diambil ahgase sewaktu di bandara. Jari jinyoung terhenti ketika ponselnya menujukkan photo pemuda blonde bertopi dengan mantel hitam,"Bogoshipeo" lirihnya. Sungguh dia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, pemuda cool yang akan berubah manja ketika di dekatnya. Ponselnya bergetar diikuti ikon amplop yang muncul.

 _From : Yi En 3_

 _Baby nyong-ie, bogoshipeo. Kapan kau kembali ke dorm? Kita akan kembali ke korea besok_.

Jinyoung tersenyum, meski hanya pesan singkat setidaknya Mark masih mengingatnya. Eh? Apa katanya tadi? Mereka sudah kembali ke korea besok?. Bibirnya membentuk kerucut mengingat besok masih ada jadwal shooting. Padahal dia sangat ingin bertemu Mark, sepertinya dia harus mencari cara agar bisa kembali lebih awal.

"Kau tidak istirahat?. Besok kau masih harus shooting lagi". Manager menegurnya karena sedari tadi jinyoung malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ah...mian hyung...aku akan tidur sekarang", jinyoung meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemudian keluar dari mobil. Dia menginap di sebuah hotel dekat lokasi shooting dan sepertinya dia sudah sampai sedaritadi hanya tidak menyadari sampai si manager datang.

Di luar dugaan ternyata ada tambahan scene yang mendadak di ambil hari ini. Rencana Jinyoung untuk menyelesaikan schedule hari ini lebih awal gagal total.

"Oppa...kau kenapa?", tanya lawan mainnya.

"Eoh? Ani...gwaenchana", jinyoung memaksakan sebuah senyuman,"Manager hyung, bisa tolong ambilkan ponselku di mobil?", sepertinya dia harus memberitahu Mark, apalagi semalam dia lupa membalas pesannya. Mianhe...Yi En hyung... "Ini...", manager menyerahkan ponsel jinyoung. Jinyoung mengucapkan terima kasih. Benar saja, ada 3 panggilan dari Yi En 3, dan sebuah pesan dari id yg sama.

 _From : Yi En 3_

 _Jinnie-ah, kau masih shooting? Aku rindu sekali, baby cepat pulang. Love you._

Jinyoung hampir menangis jika dia tak ingat dimana dia sekarang.

 _To : Yi En 3_

 _Ne...T.T aku masih shooting. nado chinca jeongmal nomu bogoshipeo, yi en oppa :*_

Jinyoung menyentuh send icon kemudian bersiap-siap kembali melanjutkan shooting

 **(MARKJIN)**

Shooting baru selesai pukul 04.57, jinyoung memutuskan tidur di hotel lagi. Mungkin agak siang dia baru kembali ke dorm. Lagipula tadi JB dan Mark memberi tahu jika mereka sedang ada jadwal dan baru kembali siang. Dia ingin istirahat dan mungkin nanti dia bisa mampir dulu ke toko kue.

Pukul 12.48 jinyoung menyelesaikan makan siangnya kemudian pergi ke toko kue. dia menunjuk 3 cheese cake, 2 chococake, dan 2 vanilla cake. Dia berpikir daritadi, dia tak mau berlama-lama disini karena berbagai alasan yang kuat. Begitu menerima kartunya, dia langsung ambil langkah seribu. Dia belum berniat untuk melakukan sesi tanda tangan sendiri.

Perjalanan dari toko kue kembali ke dorm sekitar 1 jam, selama itu Jinyoung membuka SNS di ponselnya. Dia ingin melihat video GOT7 kemarin sewaktu di China. Senyumnya mengembang ketika suaranya masih terdengar walaupun sosoknya tidak disana, mengesampingkan lipsyncnya. Jinyoung menscrool lagi mencari artikel di salah satu fanpage. Dia kembali tersenyum ketika fans mengupload interview dimana Jackson meletakkan sebuah jaket untuk dirinya yang tak ada di sana. Jinyoung terkekeh melihat ekspresi Mark. Seandainya saja dia juga ada disana, Mark pasti akan lebih semangat.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Tidak ingin bertemu yang lain? Kita sudah sampai". Manager membuat jinyoung kaget dan tersenyum malu. Dia berjalan belakangan karena masih asyik melihat photo-photo member yang lain.

Hingga...

Matanya membulat melihat 2 photo di ponselnya. Senyumnya hilang, Jinyoung menghela nafas untuk meredam emosinya yang sayangnya gagal total. Dia membuka pintu dorm, jika saja dia tidak melihat photo tadi mungkin Jinyoung akan menghambur pada sosok yang kini sedang bermain dengan coco.

"Jinyoungie?. Kau sudah pulang", Mark membawa coco mendekati Jinyoung. Biasanya Jinyoung akan memeluk coco tapi kali ini dia sedang tidak mood,"Yang lain mana?", tanyanya dengan setenang mungkin padahal Jinyoung ingin sekali menunjukkan apa yang ada di ponselnya.

"Mereka sedang keluar, Jackson ada jadwal lagi…", Mark meletakkan Coco yang langsung ngacir pergi. Mark bersiap memeluk Jinyoung tapi yang mau dipeluk berkelit ke dapur. Mark mengerjapkan matanya bingung, Jinyoung kenapa? Pikirnya mengikuti Jinyoung ke dapur.

"Babe…", Panggil Mark. Jinyoung malah asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Sepertinya di China seru ya? Bagaimana interviewnya?", Jinyoung tidak peduli panggilan Mark malah bertanya tentang show mereka kemarin. "Kind of…tapi akan lebih seru jika kau bisa ikut…", Mark tetap menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung meski ada nada aneh yang di tangkap. Sekali lagi Mark ingin memeluk JInyoung tapi Jinyoung ke buru membuka kulkas mengambil buah. Mark menggaruk tengkuknya tengsin.

Jinyoung menyender di kulkas sambil menikmati apelnya,"Oh…gitu ya?", sautnya cuek. "Lalu apa tak ada kejadian seru? Fanservice?", Jinyoung memancing. "Kau tak ada sayang, bagaimana aku mau fanservice…".

"Oh…gitu ya…", Jinyoung ingin sekali melempar Mark dengan apel yang ada ditangnnya. Jinyoung beranjak dari dapur meninggalkan Mark yang makin bertambah tanda tanya di kepalanya. Jinyoung sedang PMS?, eh?, Jinyoung laki-laki ya…pikir Mark lagi.

Jinyoung menghidupkan televise tapi pikirannya entah kemana. Dia melirik Mark yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kau kenapa? Kau aneh daritadi…", Mark akhirnya membuka perasaannya. Jinyoung tak langsung menjawab setelah mematikan televise. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya

"Oh…jadi gitu?", Jeda sejenak, Mark mengerutkan dahinya,"Jadi gitu…kalau aku tidak ada kamu b-romance sama yang lain?", Jinyoung meledak. Kenapa Mark nyadarnya telat banget.

"B-romance? Dengan siapa?". Tuduhan yang sama sekali Mark tidak mengerti.

"Nih…", Jinyoung menunjukkan ponselnya. Mark memperhatikan photo di ponsel Jinyoung. Ada moment Markbam yang tak sengaja tertangkap kamera saat interview. Tapi sumpah demi apa, itu tak sengaja.

"Itu hanya game Jinyoung, tak sengaja…".

"Chhh…kesempatan…".

"Babe…", Mark ingin menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Mwo? Tapi kenapa kau tak mengaku ada Markbam moment? Kau sengaja?", Mark sekarang menduga Jinyoung benar-benar punya hormone perempuan. Jinyoung sungguh mirip kakaknya jika mendekati periodnya.

"Karena itu tak penting makanya aku tak ingat…lagipula itu tak sengaja…".

"Alasan…kau tidak berpikir perasaanku saat melihat itu? Aku ini kekasihmu…jelas saja aku cemburu!", Jinyoung merasakan matanya panas.

Mark menghela nafas, emosinya ikut terpancing ,"Kau juga sering melakukan fanservice dengan Jackson, lalu itu apa namanya?". Jinyoung tersentak. "Kau bahkan melakukan saat aku ada di sana. Ouuuh…jadi gitu? Kau menuduhku selingkuh agar kau bisa selingkuh juga?".

"Mwo? Yah…"

"Apa? Aku benarkan?", Mark menatap Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak selingkuh!".

"Lalu kenapa kau dekat sekali dengan Jackson,huh?. Bahkan kau lebih terang-terangan melakukannya".

"Mana ada selingkuh yang begitu".

"Jadi benar?", Mark menyeringai.

"Yah! Aniyo! Jangan memutar balikkan fakta!", Jinyoung berdiri bersiap meninggalkan Mark tapi Mark menhempasnya kembali ke sofa hingga ia meringis menahan sakit. "Kau?!", Jinyoung menatap Mark kesal.

"Ouh…Jinyoung hyung?", sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka berdua yang kompak menoleh. "Kalian bisa jelaskan, sejelas-jelasnya sekarang!", Jinyoung tak menujukkan wajah ramah seperti biasanya. Yang membuat Bambam, yang baru saja datang mengkerut.

"Itu tidak sengaja Jinyoung-ah…", Mark masih tak habis pikir akan sifat kekasihnya satu ini. Bambam menatap Mark meminta penjelasan. "Interview…kau dan aku tak sengaja…"

"Ahh….jinyoung hyung jangan marah….kami tak sengaja. Lagipula aku sudah-hummphhh", Kata-kata Bambam terpotong ketika Yugyeom yang sengaja memelankan langkahnya saat datang membekap mulut Bambam. "Hahaha,,,,Bambam benar jinyoung hyung…tak sengaja kok…hahaha…", Yugyeom menyeret Bambam ke kamar mereka.

"See…mereka jadian seminggu lalu…kau masih mau menuduhku selingkuh sekarang?". Jinyoung hanya memalingkan wajah, maknaenya tak cerita apapun padanya, awas mereka berdua. "Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan tentang kau dan Jack?".

Jinyoung masih tak menjawab,"Hm…wae baby?. Kau kekasihku kan? Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?", Mark menyeringai melihat Jinyoung tersudut. Jinyoung berlari ke kamar terdekat, dan sepertinya keberuntungan memihak pada Mark. Karena Jinyoung berakhir di kamar MarkSon.

Jinyoung tak berani mengangkat wajahnya saat ini, dia terperangkap dianatara pintu dan Mark yang mengurungnya. "Wae baby? So…is it true? You cheated?", Mark sengaja mendesah di telinga Jinyoung.

"akuhanyainginmembuatmucemburukaupasifsekali", ucap Jinyoung dalam satu tarikan nafas. Mark tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jinyoung kemudian menarik Jinyoung ke dalam pelukannya," You did it, baby…", Mark mengecup mata Jinyoung yang kini wajahnya ditangkup. "I'm jealous…totally jealous…", Mark meraup bibir Jinyoung.

"And you'll always do…"

"Wae?".

"I don't know all your scene yet baby boy…". Jinyoung tersenyum malu, benar juga, selama ini dia juga membuat Mark menahan cemburu. Jinyoung memeluk Mark. "Mianhe…", ucap Jinyoung.

" Naega neoman saranghae… ( i only love you)"

"Nado..". Jinyoung mencium Mark sekali lagi.

(SKIP TIME)

"Ouh…jadi gitu", Yugyeom mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan Jinyoung. Yugyeom, Bambam, dan Jinyoung sedang ada di kamar maknae sekarang. "Aku sudah punya Yugyeomi…hyung….", Bambam masih tak terima dikatai selingkuh. Memang sih Mark itu tampan, tapi Yugyeom lebih tampan dimatanya, dan tentunya Yugyeom lebih fluffly untuk diajak cuddling. Hihihi…bambam malu sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

"Tapi syukurlah kalian sudah baikkan…aku tidak mau ada musim dingin di dorm", Bambam kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Tenang Bamie hyung…mereka sudah membuatnya jadi musim panas …". Yugyeom senyum-senyum gaje.

"Apa maksudmu?", Jinyoung menatap heran maknae yang selalu tak terduga ini.

"Yi En Oppaaah,,,deep-Ouch!", Yugyeom tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi karena sebuah bantal melayang ke arahnya bertubi-tubi,"Kalian masih berhutang penjelasan maknae!", JInyoung masih semangat memukul Yugyeom dengan bantal. Sementara Bambam malah memerah sendiri mendengar Yugyeom.

Abi is baaaaacccckkk…! ( emang ada yang nunggu? Kepedean nih…hehehhe). Markjin lagi…ragara liat Markbam moment,jadi kepikiran Jinyoung yang lagi sibuk bikin pelem. Btw ada yang mau sequel ngga?….Ratenya sih niatnya naik? Eottae?.


End file.
